


wait up

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff -kind of, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey asshole, wait up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait up

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon who wanted some stisaac fluff -i'm not sure if it qualifies at fluff but i tried

"Hey asshole, wait up!"

Stiles rolled his eyes but turned to find his boyfriend ambling towards him, in no rush despite his apparent determination to make sure Stiles didn’t leave without him.

Not that Stiles would.

That was a lie, he’d done it just last week, but Isaac had insulted his Jeep, his  _baby_ , and then hadn’t thought Stiles would actually leave him stranded in the school parking lot over it. He had been woefully wrong and they hadn’t spoken for three days.

"You know," Stiles said as Isaac approached, "calling me and asshole is not the best way to get me to wait for you."

"But you did," Isaac said, pulling on the locked door handle meaningfully. "Asshole."

Stiles scowled but unlocked his door, climbing in to reach over and unlock the passenger’s side as well. He thought about keeping him locked out for a few minutes just to watch him get mad but he’d done that yesterday and he liked to keep Isaac on his toes.

Or on his back, but that was for a different time and place altogether.

Isaac climbed in as Stiles slipping the keys into the Jeep’s ignition, coaxing it to start by cooing praises and words of encouragement. Isaac groaned.

"Please don’t talk to your car, it’s weird."

"Oh shut it Lahey, you’re just jealous because you don’t have a car."

"I am  _not_  jealous of this piece of crap you call a car.”

"Hey, Roscoe is not a piece of crap! Stop insulting my baby or you can go to the movies by yourself tonight. Oh wait! You wouldn’t be able to get there."

Isaac glared at him and Stiles glared back. Glaring contests were a pretty normal part of their relationship at this point, and eventually Isaac caved, leaning forward to capture Stiles’ mouth with his own.

It wasn’t a very long kiss, no tongue or anything, but it was enough. Kissing was the only way Isaac knew how to apologize. Sometimes it pissed Stiles off, like when they were in a really big fight, but most of the time it was fine.

Isaac started to pull away but Stiles wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and held him still, kissing him again, tilting his head to get a better angle. Isaac made a little noise in the back of his throat and Stiles grinned, sitting back into his seat.

"That’s what I thought."

"You’re ridiculous," Isaac said, glaring some more, but there was no heat in his voice. 

"You love it."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
